Death God Shida
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60095 |no = 714 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 22 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 133, 138, 143, 148, 153, 158, 163, 168, 173, 178, 183, 188, 193, 198, 203, 208 |bb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A sorcerer from the Bariura Empire who could command all magical spells. During the end of the great war with the gods, he disappeared along with his extensive research facility. Records left behind state that afterwards, when the Imperial Army had been surrounded by the God Army, a being that resembled Shida appeared on the battlefield and destroyed all the enemies present in an instant. However, testimony from a knight who witnessed it all says that Shida murmured "I have found the materials I need for my new research. I shall be on my way." and then disappeared into the darkness. |summon = Since I had nothing to study, I left. Did I need any other reason? We could've shared the results. |fusion = It still has an effect on me in this form. Heh heh heh. I never get tired of Fusion... |evolution = This form is the result of my research. You wouldn't understand. | hp_base = 3730 |atk_base = 1409 |def_base = 914 |rec_base = 1398 | hp_lord = 5904 |atk_lord = 1901 |def_lord = 1595 |rec_lord = 1822 | hp_anima = 6647 |rec_anima = 1624 |atk_breaker = 2099 |def_breaker = 1397 |atk_guardian = 1703 |def_guardian = 1793 |rec_guardian = 1723 |def_oracle = 1496 | hp_oracle = 5607 |rec_oracle = 2119 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Authority of the Light God |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk for all Units & 15% reduction in damage from Light Types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Soul Prison |bbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 34 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Grand Chaos |sbbdescription = Adds all elements to allies' attack for 3 turns & increases allies' BB gauge |sbbnote = 10 BC fill |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 12 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60094 |evointo = 60096 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Dark Pot |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}